


All That You Are

by Hillena



Series: winged [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Also a demon, F/M, Fem!Sherlock, Omegle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillena/pseuds/Hillena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(<i>Goo Goo Dolls</i>)</p>
    </blockquote>





	All That You Are

**Author's Note:**

> ( _Goo Goo Dolls_ )

 

_John, come home. SH_

_What's up? -JW_

_The clouds. Now, please, come home. SH_

_No, I mean what's wrong? -JW_

_It'd be better if it weren't through text. SH_

_I'm at work Sherlock, I can't exactly drop it just to get back -JW_

_Tell them I blew up the flat, tell them I'm pregnant. Just come home. SH_

_It's neither of the two, is it? -JW_

_None. SH_

_And I also need you to come home. SH_

_What is it? -JW_

_If you don't want holy oil poured onto me, then come home. SH_

_Holy oil? What? -JW_

_I'm a demon. Well, fallen angel but that doesn't matter now. Come home. SH_

_You're making no sense, are you high? On my way -JW_

_And now you decide to come. SH_

_I can't leave you alone if you're high -JW_

_Remember that feather you found a few days ago? SH_

_Yeah...? -JW_

_The one that looks like it could be a Raven's but it's too large to be, it's mine. SH_

_That's insane -JW_

_Break it in two, I want to get out of this bloody runic circle. SH_

_I'm almost home, and you're seriously sounding decreasingly sane -JW_

_Please break it in two if you want me to live. Please? SH_

_I told you, I'm on my way -JW_

 

She couldn't respond, the oil was nearing to her skin, Moriarty heartily chuckling on the side. This wouldn't have happened if she listened to Lestrade. If she didn't meddle in the 'suicide' case, this wouldn't have happened. She should have left immediately when he summoned and trapped her. You're such an idiot sometimes, Holmes. This also wouldn't have happened if she listed to Mycroft. If she told John that she was a demon (well, fallen angel for being banned from The Above), he wouldn't have argued with her for coming home from work, "John," She breathed, her heart was pounding, she's genuinely scared. She doesn't want to go, "Come home," She's shaking, the oil burning her skin, "Please."

John walked up the stairs of the flat, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he saw the scene in front of him. "What the hell...?'

"The little soldier's here!" Moriarty squealed from Sheryl's armchair, "Have you seen Ms. Holmes lately, Doctor Watson?" He smirked at him crossing his legs, "You might want to help her."  
  
"John," She rasped, the oil almost covering the whole over her, she was trembling all over, trying to stay on her knees, trying to not show defeat, "The feather," her voice was hoarse, screaming? Yes, she'd been screaming. Though she knew no-one would come to her call.

John nodded, running to the kitchen and grabbing the strange feather from the table, snapping it in half.

She was out of the runic circle, breathing heavily, her eyes slits as she fights off Moriarty and his henchmen, stabbing the Irishman in the side, "Oh, Ms. Holmes," He said, smugness in his tone, "You can't beat me this way," He smirked, his body fading away. She stood there, in front of her armchair, smiling triumphantly then staggered back falling to the floor.

John ran back into the living room, catching Sherlock before her head hit the floor. "Sherlock! Are you okay?"

"I-I'm f-f-fine," She smiled up at him, her lids feeling heavy, "H-H-Help me t-to the sh-shower, will y-ya?" She slurred, a hand gripping his lapels.

John held Sherlock tightly, lifting her up carefully, slinging her arm over his shoulder, helping her to the bathroom.

She sat down slowly on the lid of the toilet, taking the flannel and dampening it, starting to wipe off the oil covering her.

John stood next to her, watching closely. "Care to explain this to me?"

"I'm a Demon," She said, wiping the flannel onto her wings, "Actually a fallen angel, but that hardly matters. "

"A demon. I'm sorry, are you wiping a shadow of some sort?" John asked, eyebrows raised.

**"** I've wings," She said, finding her strength and standing up, she looked into the mirror, her eyes were still slits, "Invisible to mortals, but very tangible," She tried to wipe her wings but couldn't reach even with her impossible long arms. She grunted in frustration.

John raised his eyebrows. "Not so invisible, considering there's a sort of shadow." He said, taking the flannel from her and wiping the place she was trying to reach.

When John started wiping off the oil, she gave out a strangled moan, she bit on her hand, "John," She breathed.

John stepped back quickly, moving the flannel away. "Did I do something?"

"Nothing, nothing," She waved a hand, "Just keep wiping so my eyes go back."

"Eyes go back?" John asked, watching her closely.

She pointed to her eyes, "Slits, see? Now keep wiping or I might have to send you to Mycroft."

John nodded, stepping forward and wiping the oil off. "Now explain. Start from the beginning."

"Lestrade came-- oh-- over for a-a so-called 'suicide' c-case," She was stuttering. _My wings are sort of an erogenous zone_ , "People s-summo-ah-summoning demons, sac-crificing young girls. To call a demon, you need a-a-ah pure, maybe even a virgin," Her legs turning to jell-o as he keeps wiping off the thick oil off her wings.

John raised an eyebrow, continuing to wipe. "Yeah...?"

"Some, erm, some idiot summoned a-a demon," She bit on her lip before a moan left her, "They got me. And that idiot was Moriarty."

"Who got you? The demon?" He asked. "And I meant you. What /exactly/ are you?"

"I'm a demon," She gritted, "Mycroft's an angel. I got banned from the Above for making a deal with the Devil," She turned around and took the flannel from him, "Enough?" She asked.

John considered her words. "After what I just saw, pretty much, yeah."

"Sometimes, I'm glad I made a deal with that bastard," She muttered, "Well, out you go. Do you want your soul eaten? Out!"

John raised an eyebrow again, leaving the room and sitting down in his chair.

She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower, putting it on the hottest it could go, letting it seep down her spine. When she finished, she put on her dressing gown and faced the mirror. There was writing on the moisture, 'He wants to know why you were banned from here, baby sister.' She stomped her foot down and and leaves the bathroom in a huff, "Fuck off, Mycroft," She swears, flopping down on her armchair, her arms crossed over her chest.

John furrowed his brow. "I guess you won't tell me any more?" He asked.

**"** Tell you what?" She glared down at the floor.

"What the deal was, how an angel becomes a demon?"

Her face fell when she faced him, "I, um, I stared down here. The Middle, as an angel or a demon would call it. I stared and watched, looking for something to do, someone to torment because I was bored. Obviously," She bit on her lip, "Then came a m-- person that appealed to me. A person who, erm, who wasn't mundane. Who wasn't stupid, who was too fascinating to not be with," _It was you, John. I made a deal with that bastard to be with you_ , "I made a deal with the devil to be with that person."

John paused, face blank, staring at Sherlock. "You made a deal, to torment me?" He asked.

"Not you!" _Yes, you_ , "It's not you."

John paused. "Are you speaking with two voices now? Sherlock, I want the truth. The full truth."

"I was banned from heaven because I got attached, John!" She screamed, "I watched you, _for years_ , seeing how your life would turn out. Seeing how you would grow up to be. I _wanted_ to be there. But I couldn't. I died a few hundred years ago from some accident even I don't remember. I watched you everyday from the Above. Mycroft told me to stop," She fought the tears in her eyes, "He told me to stop because he knew this would happen. He _knew_ I'd get too attached, when he also knew nothing would happen." She let out a shaky breath, "And I also know that he's always right," She stood up and composed herself, her held head high, walking to her room.

**J** ohn sat in his chair, trying to take in the information he'd been told. Realising he couldn't just sit where he was, he stood up, walking to Sherlock's room and knocking on the door. "Sherlock. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Will you let me in?"

**S** he sat up from her bed, and wiped her face, putting her best smile, but it wasn't a smile at all. She opened her door, "I-I'm sorry, John," She daren't look at him, "I threw a fit that wasn't even necessary, I'm sorry."

He shook his head, stepping forward and hugging her. "Whatever you are, you're still..." He paused like he was going to say something different to what he said next. "You're still my best friend, okay?"

_I loved you from the very start, John._ But she was never going to admit that. She returned his embrace, her real smile plastered on her face. 'He'll never have you,' She remembered Sebastian telling him, 'He'll never accept you, the monster that you are.'

**J** ohn held her tight, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. "And you are brilliant, Sherlock, you really are." He said to her.

**"** I'm sorry," She said, "What I did to your dog when you were in secondary school, I mean."

John paused, shaking his head and laughing slightly. "Of course it was you."

"Mycroft banned me from going to the cinema because I kept frightening cupid," She then grumbled, "Fat bastards."

"Is there a cinema 'above' then?" John asked, finally pulling away from her.

"It's almost like here London but has an irritable shade on white, beige, and cream. What startled me when I died was that I saw Hitler there," She took his hand and dragged him onto the sofa, crossing her legs under her, "Hell's also like that but with an ungodly shade of red, black, grey, navy blue and a tad of brown."

John nodded. "Ungodly, that's fairly obvious." He paused, thinking back to part of her outburst that had bothered him. "You said he knew nothing would happen, and you know he's always right. What do you mean, 'nothing would happen'?"

"I looked up to Mycroft when I was a child," She stared down at her hands, "My mind was set that he _was_ always right. I love my brother deeply, though I would never admit him that, he was always right."

"But what do you mean, he knew nothing would happen?" He asked. "I'm sorry, I'm just... curious."

" _Three Continents Watson_ ," She smirked at him.

John's mouth fell open. "You don't... have feelings for me, do you?"

She lolled her head back and made an exasperated sigh. She then leans in and gives him a kiss. A long feverish one, "Does the little boy who plays footsie understand now?" She said as she pulled away.

John paused. "A bit, yeah." He said, smiling, leaning in and kissing her back, a gentle but passionate kiss.

Her hands thread into his sandy hair, parting her lips, "I remember when you had you first kiss," She said between kisses. She felt a smirk tug on her lips against his.

"So do I. There's not exactly any secrets from you, is there?" He joked, smiling against her lips.

"You were," She nipped at his lower lip, "Uncoordinated," She ran her tongue over it, "And sloppy."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement there Sherl.'"

She slipped a hand under his jumper and shirt, "I love you as you are," She nipped at the underside of his jaw, running her nails down his chest.

"Same here. I love you Sherlock, I've always loved you, and I will always love you." John said, running his fingers through her dark hair.


End file.
